


Love and Hate

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 259: First Impression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hate

"Love and Hate-1"  
I know exactly when, where and how it happened. First Love… for both of us. We've been an item since forever; me being the strong one, the thread, who kept the curly haired bundle of dynamite in one piece.  
Then came Mr. Third Wheel, the blond fifth. We didn't like each other from the get go, until Starsky went missing and I helped him in the search. He touched me, for real, for the first time.  
Not that I want to admit it, but Hutch riding shotgun while Starsky steered is what makes me and the Universe, well… well balanced. 

********************************************************************  
"Love and Hate-2"  
I was never his taste; I drank too much, according to him! Never a word of praise when I got him to where he was supposed to go, two minutes earlier.  
The beauty is in the eye of beholder; not with this dude. I was never the sight for his sore eyes. We were at war with each other, every day. Starsky protected my honor, stood by my side.  
I stood between them so that he could be there for both Starsky and I.  
A striped tomato were his first words. Now I know he means I love her, too.


End file.
